1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions containing cross-linked hyaluronic acid (HA) gels including, but not limited to, hylan B gel, for use in topical cosmetic and dermatological applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Topical skin care product compositions often contain a variety of natural and/or synthetic polymeric substances, for the purpose of delivering active ingredients to the surface of the skin and/or providing moisturization of the skin. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,980 describes the use of lipophilic and amphiphilic or hydrophilic film-forming polymer compositions as a topical agent for the delivery of agents to the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,785 discloses multi-compartment or multi-layered structures that may be loaded with an active ingredient for dermal delivery. Lipids, typically in the form of liposomes are used to provide an epidermal barrier when applied topically to the skin, which reduces trans-epidermal water loss.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,740 describes a delivery system, comprised of a top layer and a bottom layer attached to each other, with a pouch that contains the skin care ingredient between the two layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,689 describes method for administering an active ingredient where a local anesthetic is combined with an intradermal penetration agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,011 describes a reverse thermally viscosifying composition including a linear block copolymer, wherein at least one block comprises a polyoxamer having a hydrophobic region and a hydrophilic region effective to form micelles in response to a change in temperature, and at least one block comprises a bioadhesive polymer or oligomer in an aqueous medium for the administration of a pharmaceutical agent to the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,495,149 describes the use of a liquid carrier for delivery of an active comprised of cyclomethicone liquid for topical, leave-on compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,312 describes the use of liquid crystalline phase drug delivery systems for topical delivery to the skin, wherein the liquid crystalline phase is comprised of a mono glyceride.
Several patents disclose compositions containing cross-linked hyaluronic acid gels for use in topical formulations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,865 describes cross-linked gels of hyaluronic acid or mixed cross-linked gels of hyaluronic acid, wherein the gels further comprise at least one other hydrophilic polymer having a fluctional group capable of reacting with divinyl sulfone and either an inert water insoluble substance or a low molecular weight substance covalently bonded to the macromolecular network, and methods of making these gels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,691 describes methods of preparing a cross-linked gel of hyaluronic acid comprising subjecting sodium hyaluronate in a dilute aqueous alkaline solution at a pH of not less than about 9 to a cross-linking reaction with divinyl sulfone at about 20° C. and a cross-linked gel of hyaluronic acid produced by this method.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,524 describes a delivery system for a substance having biological or pharmacological activity comprising a molecular cage formed of a cross-linked gel of hyaluronic acid or a mixed cross-linked gel of hyaluronic acid and at least one other hydrophilic polymer and containing a diffusible substance having biological or pharmacological activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,724 describes biocompatible gel slurries consisting of two phases: a particulate gel phase comprised of a chemically cross-linked polymeric gel and a second, fluid phase comprising a polymer solution of a water-soluble biocompatible polymer in the aqueous medium, wherein the fluid phase has a pH in the range of 5.0-8.0.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,698 describes methods of making the slurries of U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,724.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,351 describes methods of using these slurries to control adhesion formation between tissues of a living body resulting from surgical intervention.
European Patent 0224987 describes drug delivery systems based on hyaluronic acid and its salts and derivatives thereof in soluble or non-soluble cross-linked forms, which serve as a vehicle for slow release of a drug from a system.